fake_harry_potterfandomcom-20200216-history
1999
Events * Alfie Campbell and Sam Ainsley join the Auror Training Programme. February * A three-broom crash takes place over the River Mersey, in Liverpool, between late ticket holders for a Celestina Warbeck concert. * An anti-Troll meeting, attended by Artemius Lawson, is invaded by Troll Rights activists. The Trolls knock out the Pro-Troll Rights spokeswitch in the conflict. * Ballycastle Bats win over former league winners Tutshill Tornados * Alasdair Maddock, Chaser for Montrose Magpies is blamed for the defeat against Kenmare Kestrels because he tried again using techniques from Muggle football during the match. * Debacle at Exmoor during a Quidditch match between the Falmouth Falcons and the Pride of Portree. As a preventive measure against Muggles, the Ministry of Magic casts Invisibility Charms. This, however, confused the spectators, as no one could see their seats, let alone the match. * Wilda Griffiths, Chaser for Puddlemere United, wins match against Wigtown Wanderers. * Chudley Cannons draw their game against Caerphilly Catapults, breaking a sixteen-game losing streak. June * Chipping Clodbury riot: B.O.G. supporters run a riot during a meeting with representatives from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, in order to discuss the creation of a Goblin Bill of Rights. The goblins used illegal wands for transfiguration and called for the release of activist Hodrod the Horny-Handed. Goblin-wizard relations are reported by the Daily Prophet to be at an all-time low. * Cormack McLeod, manager of Montrose Magpies, sacks Alasdair Maddock from the team after the latter was caught trying a Muggle sport that uses "peculiar metal sticks" to hit "non-flying balls into holes in the ground". (a reference to golf) * A broomstick collision during the race for the Golden Snitch in a Quidditch match between Pride of Portree and Appleby Arrows leads to illegal use of wands and jinxes on both teams' Seekers. * Replacement Chaser for Holyhead Harpies, Valmai Morgan, scores ten goals in latest game. Team captain Gwenog Jones looks forward to grudge match against former Chaser's new team, Puddlemere United. * Narrow win over the Wigtown Wanderers breaks the Chudley Cannons' seventeen-game losing streak. * June: Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood probably leave Hogwarts at this time. Hermione Granger also would have graduated from Hogwarts during this time because her seventh and final year was delayed by the quest for the Horcruxes and the situation at Hogwarts during the 1997–1998 school year. Hermione also took her N.E.W.T.s at this time. * Marietta Edgecombe murdered ; Alfie and Sam catch her murderer. October * Alfie and Sam complete the Auror Training Programme. * Plans to restrict Hallowe'en celebrations, the only time of the year wizards can be "out and about" without arousing the suspicions of Muggles, are announced by the Ministry of Magic. Celestina Warbeck, the singing sorceress, and others protest the decision. Dangerous Hallowe'en incidents involve exploding pumpkins and broom accidents, leading to busy wards at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. * Professor Regulus Moonshine develops a potion that reduces the appetite for human flesh in hags. * Ministry fears of violence at the match between traditional rivals Holyhead Harpies and Puddlemere United are realised when former Harpy, Chaser Wilda Griffiths, disappears midway during the match. Many Puddlemere and Holyhead supporters had handed in "dummy" wands at the gates and used their real wands during the ensuing riot. After the match, the Daily Prophet reports that Holyhead team captain Gwenog Jones is "helping the Ministry with its enquiries". * Shock of another Chudley Cannons win causes the collapse of their manager Ragmar Dorkins.